A Not So One Sided Confession
by Obscure-Saye
Summary: Armin comes home expecting to be alone, to find Eren is staying the night with him. Mikasa tells him he needs to confess to Eren. How will Eren react to this confession? Will Armin even be able to tell him? A fluffy one shot.


Armin sobbed as he slowly made his way up the porch steps. His right cheek red and purple from the punch he had received. He cursed himself claiming he was weak and putting himself down. If only he could stand up to those ass hole boys. He wiped the tears that stain his face, and opened the door leading into the living room.

His grandfather, after his parents died in a plane crash while traveling the world, went back to working in the military. He was drafted yesterday and had to leave again, putting more stress on Armin who hated to be alone.

As he opened the door he heard a gasp. "Armin what happened?" He looked up to see Mikasa and Eren. He looked down at his feet. "Nothing, I just tripped." Armin said and closed the front door behind him. Mikasa and Eren shared a glance knowingly and nodded.

"Armin, Eren will be staying with you for a while. Doctor Yaeger said it would be bad if you stayed here all alone." She frowned to herself. "Though I can't stay I have my phone on me so if either of you needs anything I will come running."

Armin's eye lit up slightly and he looked at Eren. "You're staying the night?" Eren shrugged. "Maybe longer." Armin's phone buzzed in his pocket, where he pulled it out and opened it. Mikasa walk to the door and left after saying goodbye. Armin closed his phone and walked down the hall to his room, Eren following closely behind.

"So Armin, what really happened? Did someone beat you up again?" Armin stopped his hand shaking slightly as he grabbed the knob. He gulped at the sudden knot that grew in his throat. "Yeah… sort of…"

Eren grabbed Armin and turned him around. "Why didn't you call me? I could've protected you!" Armin looked down again. "I don't need to be protected…" Eren sighed. "Armin…"

He turned back around and walked into his room and grabbed a towel that seemed to have just been tossed on his bed uncaringly. He turned back around. "I'm going to take a shower. There are video games if you get bored." He walked past Eren who just nodded.

Armin closed the door and lent against it. He covered his mouth and felt excitement explode through out his body. Eren was staying, not just for the night, he wouldn't be all alone. He pulled out his phone and texted Mikasa. "You planned on not staying because of that thing didn't you." He walked down the hall and turned to left into the bathroom.

He locked the door and received a text back. "Yes, Armin you need to confess." Armin felt a jolt in his pulse, could he… could he actually build up the courage?

Ever since Eren saved Armin when he was being kicked on the ground and carried him home, Armin hasn't felt the same around him. The stern look he had and then how it changed when he look at Armin, how caring he looked. His heart beat raced and he felt nervous, his stomach would flutter and churn.

When he asked Mikasa what it meant, she said it was probably love. At first he denied it, no way Armin could love Eren they where both guys wasn't that frowned upon. Soon he started to have dreams, some were about kissing Eren others were more risqué and embarrassing to talk about. Armin finally gave in; he couldn't deny it any more. Yes Armin was in fact in love with Eren.

He undressed and set the clothes down in the hamper. Turning on the warm water he quickly got in; the water ran over his back and down the length of his legs. He began to think on the text. What if when he did confessed? Would Eren start to hate him and think he was disgusting? What if confessing ruined their friendship? The thought made tears well up in his eyes.

Then he thought what if he loves him back? What if they kissed or… He gulped remembering one of his vivid sexual fantasies. Flutters filled his stomach and he blushed. Just the thought of that made Armin hard, and warm water running over it didn't help. He covered his eyes and bit his lip, his thoughts ran ramped.

He sat down the water pelting his torso and thighs lightly. He can't do this while Eren's here, what if he heard him? So many questions that will never be answered. The more he thought about his vivid dreams the more he was bothered by them. He could hardly stand it; he reached over to the faucet and turned the cold water on high.

He washed his hair and scrubbed over his bruises lightly. Scars from cuts and bruises adorned the boy's body; there wasn't a lot but more than enough that if Eren saw them he'd be more worried than ever. He turned off the water and pulled his towel into the shower, drying himself off. He wrapped the towel around his waist stepping out of the shower and over to the cabinet underneath the sink. He grabbed the hair dryer and plugged it in.

Eren sat in silence in Armin's room he scratched the back of his head as he looked through different games. He picked up a two player game, and then looked for another game. He thought to himself Armin was sure taking a while. He wondered if something happened, so he made his way to the bathroom.

He knocked on the door. "Armin are you okay?" Armin blinked and unlocked the door and peering out. "Eren? Yeah I'm fine." Eren looked over Armin bruises. "Um… Eren…" Eren looked back to Armin clear blue eyes.

"Yeah?" Armin paused for a while and shook his head. "Never mind, can you bring me some clean clothes?" Eren nodded and turned back to the direction of Armin's room and left. Armin closed the door and set the hair dryer down. No. he couldn't do it he couldn't confess, not yet.

Eren brought Armin a light green tank top, blue jeans, and a pair of green checkered boxers. Armin thanked him and Eren left to go back to Armin's room. Armin dressed as quickly as he could and grabbed his bath robe putting it on and left to his room.

For about two hours and twenty-three minutes they played two player games, but then Eren got lazy and decided to watch Armin play. He was playing Dark Messiah, a game he has had but never really started. It was dark by the time they went to the kitchen to find food. Armin sat down at the table Eren standing behind him.

Armin was reading over Mikasa's last text telling him he needs to confess. Eren read over it and wondered for second about it. Confess? What does Armin need to confess, and to who? Armin suddenly got a text from Jean and squeaked at the scare.

Jean? Wait does Armin like Jean? Eren wondered to himself. Why Jean, he seems to always act like a dick, sure he probably doesn't act like that to every one but… Eren frowned and his stomach dropped, he felt a pain in his chest. Wait, why do I care? Eren began to quiz himself as he thought over it.

Armin put his phone away after telling Jean, Mikasa was probably just doing something important and that she wasn't ignoring him when he knew very well she in fact was. He opened the fridge getting out a soda and following Eren back to his room.

Armin set his drink down and picked up his chap stick, to which Eren thought it was lip gloss. What why was Armin putting that on? Is Jean coming over? Eren felt anger consume his thoughts. Why was this making him angry and overly jealous?! Then the realization hit him. Oh… did he… love Armin?

Armin put on his reading glasses and began playing the game again. His bath robe fell off his right shoulder as he jerked the remote controller to the side as if actually trying to avoid the hit he received from his opponent. He frowned when he missed hitting the necromancer, when he finally beat him he went to the pause menu and saved.

Eren couldn't take it, why would Armin fall for a jerk like that? He looked over at Armin seeing the gleam on his lower lip. Something came over him; he suddenly wanted to hold Armin. He leaned over and grabbed Armin's shoulder feeling the softness of his skin. "Armin…" He turned to Eren with a questioning look. Eren breathed out heavily and pulled Armin into a sudden rough kiss. Armin shocked, pushed Eren away. "Oh my god Eren! Wh-Where… What was that?!" Eren gulped. "Armin… sorry I don't know what came over me…"

Eren almost looked as if was about to run. This was it, now's the time. "Eren… I have something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now…" Eren looked at him, the light of the TV showing his soft features and the kind look on his face. "Eren… I-I…" He closed his eyes and blushed. "I love you!" Silence fell over the two teenagers. A feeling of relief filled Eren Armin didn't like Jean, he liked Eren.

Armin opened his eyes after what seemed like minutes to see the big dorky grin on Eren face. Eren pulled off Armin's reading glasses and dropped them to the floor. He caressed Armin's cheek and kissed him passionately. Armin liked him and no one else! Armin's hands reached up to hold onto Eren's shoulders, his eyes fluttered close.

His stomach filled with butterflies as Eren continued to kiss him; his mind began to race as well as his pulse. Thoughts filling his mind, especially those thoughts. He pulled away slowly, blushing deep crimson. Damn, again? He felt himself get hard as Eren's hand traced over his back. Every small touch sent a sensation tingling up his spine.

Eren kissed Armin's cheek and then his jaw, he without really thinking about it bit softly on Armin's neck. This elated a small moan from the shorter male; which caught Eren by surprise and made him pull back. Armin's eyes widened and then he looked away embarrassment covering his features. Eren looked over the blonde's body from his cute blushing face to the now noticeable bulge in his restricting blue jeans.

Eren's blushed and felt a sudden small flutter in his lower stomach. He was turning Armin on, just by kissing and biting him. He smirked to himself and reached over to bring Armin closer, he went back to leaving love bites on Armin's neck and shoulders. Small moans filled the slightly silent room; Eren ran his hand softly over the growing bulge. Armin twitched.

"E-Eren!" He breathed, Eren massaged Armin through the thin fabric of his jeans, feeling the warmth radiating from his pants. "Mmn! Eren…" Armin bit his lip before speaking absent minded. "Please… that's not fair…" Eren looked at him. "Not fair?" Armin blushed but didn't stay quiet. "Y-You're just… hah… teasing m-me…" Eren watched the look in Armin's eyes, lust and longing covered Armin's senses.

Eren blushed and boldly said. "So? Are you going to do something about it?" Armin furrowed his brows and pushed Eren back, successfully making him fall back on the bed. He climbed over him and began to kiss him. "Maybe… I will." Armin licked his lower lip and bit down on it.

Eren looked at him a little confused, what does he mean? Armin's hand brushed over Eren's pants zipper, and in one swift moment he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Eren was shocked, Armin… how long has he been thinking about this? And damn he undid Eren's pants fucking quick!

Armin licked his lips again and began kissing Eren roughly. He leaned back and threw his bath robe to the floor along with his green skin tight tank top. Eren felt another flutter and stared at Armin's bare skin. His hand felt over Armin's bare torso, such soft warm skin. Eren pulled his shirt off over his head and smirked.

"Getting all hot and bothered Armin?" Armin smiled and giggled slightly at the comment. He leaned over to be next to Eren's and answered bluntly. "Yes, Eren. You make me feel this way, with the small touches and kisses. Even just you smiling turns me on and makes me so fucking hard." He sat back up to look at Eren.

Eren felt his blush grow with those words. He pulled Armin back down into a chaste kiss, in doing this action made both of them accidentally grind each other. Eren bit his lip and sighed; Armin took the chance and kissed Eren's neck before biting down softly. He moved to be on his hands and knees leaving a trail of kisses on Eren's body. He bit softly at the skin on Eren's stomach, giving Eren flutters.

He looked up at Eren and smirked when he got right above the hem of boy's boxers. Eren watched as Armin pulled his pants and boxers down a little ways. His eyes wide and blush covering the bridge of his nose. Armin looked at Eren's erection as if he'd never seen something like that before.

He strokes it softly from the tip down, a moan escaping Eren's mouth. He touched the base of his shaft with his thumb putting pressure on it. Eren let his head roll back; this was too much for him. Armin began to massage the spot with his thumb and decided to take a step forward. He licked the shaft of Eren's member.

"Fuck…" Eren began to curse under his breath as he held back the burning desire to buck his hips forward. Armin slowly let his tongue roll over the tip of the other's penis. Eren's thoughts seemed to be like he was screaming internally. Damn Armin was fucking great at this, though he had never done this before. Eren bit his lip hard as gruff raw moans escaped him.

Armin smiled against Eren's throbbing member. He shared a small amount of eye contact with Eren as if telling him to watch. Armin licked up his shaft again before taking the length into his mouth. Eren couldn't take it any more he could feel Armin's warm tongue go over every sensitive spot on his member. His hand without realizing it ran through Armin's bangs and he gripped his hair.

He pushed himself deeper into Armin's mouth every time he was to go down. He felt the warmth in the pit of his stomach grow. "Armin… I…" Eren stuttered as Armin licks the most sensitive spot on his member. He bits his lip his features fixed with pleasure as he comes.

Armin looks up and Eren his eyes half lidded, cum spilling over his lip. Armin covers his mouth and looks bewildered. Eren looks at him concerned. "I'm sorry! I-I tried to tell you but, sorry." He grabs the trash can that's next to Armin's desk. Armin spits into the trash can and wipes his lip.

"…Armin um… how did it taste?" Armin blushed and looked away. "A little salty… but not puke worthy… just caught me by surprise…." Eren laughed and smiled at Armin sweetly. "You know you didn't have to do that." Armin nodded. "But I did say I would do something." Armin's features changed and he licked his lower lip.

Eren raised a brow in question to the sudden change in the blonde's mood. "Well now that I've done something, you have to as well." Eren blushed and smirked. "How did I not guess, Armin." He leaned over and nibbled on Armin's ear before whispering. "How about a shower first?"

Armin looked at him conspicuously. "Sure you can take a shower." Eren shook his head. "Not me, we." Armin raised a brow and frowned, "Eren I already took a shower, it wouldn't be good to waste water." Eren smiled lovingly. "Even if" he whispered in Armin's ear again. "We took it together?" Armin felt warm blush cover his face. "Um…"

The warm water rushed over Armin's skin, sending small chills through out his body. Eren sat behind him and grabbed the body wash. He lathered the soap in his hands and rubbed it over Armin's back. Armin shivered at the cold soap but then relaxed as he felt the warmth of Eren's hands.

The mere feeling of Eren touching Armin was enough to turn him on. He had only been sitting there for two minutes and he already craved Eren's hand to touch him like he did. Eren's hands worked the soap from the top of Armin's back to the sides of his hips.

The water began to wash the lather down Armin's back and sides, Eren rinsed his hand and as he was pulling them back towards himself he pulled Armin back as well. Armin could feel Eren's member against the small of his back. He blushed and when he tried to move in even the slightest Eren's hands would rub over Armin's erection.

He let out a small moan and breathed out raggedly. Armin pushed himself against Eren's hands, which in return pulled away. Eren brought his hands up and slicked Armin's wet hair back and bit his earlobe. "Armin being hasty aren't we? Do you want it that badly?" Armin squeaked a reply. "Yes…" Eren smiled against Armin's head, and sighed. "Okay."

His hands smoothed over Armin's member and rubbed the head of his penis. "So tell me Armin… When did you start feeling this way towards me?" Armin covered his mouth his and his eyes close tightly. Moans erupted from Armin's throat as he tried to speak. "Ah… I-It first… mmmn… started when y-you carried me to s-safety…" Eren thumbed the slit at the top of Armin's member elated a loud raw moan.

"What started?" Armin let his head fall back onto Eren's chest, he felt as if his body was crumbling into Eren. "Th-The… hah! Dreams." "About?" Armin groaned and continued. "Ah-About you… f-fucking me." Eren smirked. "Could you feel it?" Armin moaned and nodded. He could feel Armin throb in his hands; he leaned forward letting go of Armin's member and turned off the water. Armin whined as Eren stood up. He grabbed a towel and dried himself off before towel drying his hair.

"E-Eren… why did you s-stop?" Armin asked his voice filled with want. He didn't reply he just picked up Armin's towel and with compassion he dried him off too. Armin when he went to stand up was swept off his feet and in just the same way as the day Eren carried him, he walked to the bed room. He laid Armin down gently on the bed. "Sorry for stopping and teasing you the way I did."

Eren walked over to his bag and pulled something Armin couldn't make out. He turned off the overhead light and looked at Armin in the light of the TV. "Armin… can I…" Eren started but trailed off. "Can you, what?" Eren sighed and sat down next to the small blonde. "Can… I…" A dark blush blossomed on Eren's face and he scratched the back of his head. Armin raised a brow and tried to think about what he was saying.

"…Wait… Do you want to… um… inside me?" Eren turned to Armin a stern look on his face and said without stuttering. "Yes."

Eren left soft kisses all over Armin's body. Armin assured Eren he would tell him if he was in any pain and kissed him lovingly. Eren seemed to look over Armin as if he was a piece of work, some beautiful work of art. This made him blush like crazy and look away. Eren turned Armin's face back towards him.

"Please don't look away… it makes you seem like you're ashamed." Armin looked at Eren with sorrowful features. "No, no, no, no! Eren, I would never be ashamed of doing this with you." He kissed his forehead and smiled. "I love you, the least is I'm doing this with someone I care about."

Eren smiled and held up what Armin couldn't see before. It was a small bottle, the light was too dim for Armin to make out the words but he knew what it was, "Wait… how would you know to bring that?" Eren blushed. "Uh… Actually Mikasa told me to take it… I forgot to take it back out of my bag, good thing I did right?" Armin laughed.

Eren put some of the lubricant on his hand and rubbed it over Armin's entrance. Armin shuddered at the cold liquid and his stomach fluttered his pulse rising quickly. Eren felt Armin wince for a second before pushing in one of his fingers. Armin twitched as Eren moved the finger inside him. He lifted it up to rub the walls of his inside causing Armin's eyes to shut quickly and have him moan out.

It felt smooth yet slick and oddly soft. He pulled the finger back before moving it inwards again. He repeated the movements several times making Armin's breathing become erratic. He made sure Armin was comfortable when he enter the second finger; he kept with the same motion as before.

Though soon Armin moaned out for more, which caught Eren by surprise with how demanding he was. He pushed in the third finger feeling around and trying to stretch Armin. Armin's right hand held onto Eren's free arm and the left covered his mouth, to keep from moaning so much. Armin's body reacted to even the smallest movement. He was a moaning, twitching mess.

Eren pulled his fingers out of Armin in which he received whimpers. He sat for a second and looked over Armin, who began to beg for Eren to fuck him. Eren blushed and reached for the lubrication to put some on himself. He readied himself and pulled one of Armin's legs over his shoulder to help pushed himself in.

He breathed out and smiled at Armin before thrusting into Armin who let out a long loud moan. Eren looked over Armin in concern when he started but before long he was over Armin pushing deeply into the small blonde. Armin without really thinking about it scratched and bit Eren. It didn't hurt him when Armin did this but he took it as he needed to be gentler with him.

Up until one point Eren was only working himself, then he started to touch Armin. In a mixture of slurred curses, ragged breathes, and loud moans Armin seemed to chant Eren's name. Sometimes Armin would ask for him to go faster or try to go deeper, but he could barely get the words out.

Saliva trailed down the side of Armin's lip and he let out a mixture of moans and whispers. "Ah! E-Eren! I th-think I mmn! I-I think I m-might be!" Armin moaned out as he came, he breathe out heavily before reaching his arms out to Eren. He looked at Armin's eyes and was told all he needed to know. He held Armin tightly as he rode out his orgasm.

Breathing heavily filled the air, frequent gasps. Eren pulled out of Armin and lay down next to him. He scooted over to be able to lean into Eren's chest. "I love you Eren…" Armin said his eyes closing slowly. Eren's widened, Armin loved him. He really did love him. He loved Eren enough to have let him do something so sacred to one's heart.

Eren hugged Armin tightly letting out sobs. "I… I love you too, Armin." He hugged back tears slipping from his eyes, as he drew circles over Eren's back. "I know you do…" Eren pulled back and smiled genuinely at Armin before kissing him softly. "Good night, Armin." Eren pulled the blanket completely over them and cuddled till both were asleep.


End file.
